itachi's love part three
by werewolf4eva
Summary: this is another one . if you like them by now tell me please lol


After an hour or two it got dark and they went down to earth and started to build camp. "Wouldn't it go quicker if I helped out?" I said hopefully, the other two looked at me as if I were crazy. "Do you think we are stupid?" Diedera said laughing, I glared at him and sat quietly for a long time until they told me to lie down and sleep. I just shrugged and plopped down on the pile of covers, when I heard the snores of Diedera I sat up again. Itachi quickly laid me back down gently, and put his cloak over me to keep me warm. He smiled and tried to tell me something but lost the words to say anything. I just stared at his eyes, they were set in his sharingan. Why would he be using them with no danger being present? I quickly sat back up and ignored his hands trying to lay me back down, he quickly untied me and I flung my arms around his neck. Apparently it took him by surprise and he was stunned for a second, but quickly wrapped his arms around my back. For a moment I was finally happy, I was with him again and he didn't keep away from me. He pulled my arms from around his neck and folded them on my stomach, I stared into his eyes and then I felt sleepy and he laid me back down. This time I didn't protest, I simply grabbed his hand and kissed it and fell asleep smiling at the surprised look on his face. The next time I woke up he was laying next to me with his arms around me, in a protective way. I snuggled closer to him and he woke up, I smiled at him and he mirrored it. Diedera was looking at us in confusion and distaste; I think he had a crush on me. I slowly tried to get up but the way he held me made it impossible, he smiled at me and pulled me closer. "Where are you going?" He said, Diedera snorted and looked away. Itachi smiled and bit back a laugh and I was less successful, he heard me laugh and frowned. "We should be going." He conjured up a bird and started to hop on. Itachi picked me up and set me up on it. I protested but clamped my mouth shut again. He sat next to me this time and put his arm on my shoulders I snuggled closer and he just smiled. As we came to a river they descended and Itachi helped me off. Before me was a giant bolder blocking the entry, there were tags with stuff on them representing stuff but I didn't have time to worry about it. They ushered me inside and I was engulfed in darkness, then the lights came on and I saw the entire Akatsuki clan staring at me. "Welcome Renee Ginia we would like you to show us what you can do, you will be fighting Kasime."

A guy that looked like a fish came up and drew his sword. It was wrapped in cloth and it was huge, Itachi smiled and shook his head at Kasime. This was going to be good; I hadn't had a fight in a while. Diedera whispered something to Kasime and Itachi frowned and I tried to catch what they had said. Then Kasime lunged at Itachi and I quickly put myself between them, Itachi looked stricken and Kasime smirked. Apparently they thought they had killed me, and Itachi was yelling at them trying to free the sword from in between my lungs. It had pierced my heart and went all the way through. Then I held his hand and moved it aside, he was stunned like everyone else and then I raised my head, Kasime was staring at me in horror and trying to pull his sword out but I held on to it. "What are you?" The leader said quietly, not wanting to yell. I looked up at him and smirked, I wasn't even shaking, they should be afraid. "I'm your worst nightmare." I said quietly and they all backed away, except for Itachi and he just stood there. Then I was done talking and I did some hand signs so fast that it looked like they were one and I shouted the name of the jutsu, "Rasodori!" It was a mix of resngan and chidori, I had made it myself. It used the power and use of hand signs from chidori, and the chakra amounts from resngan. Though the part that was all my own was how it used my own blood to power its fuel source. I hit him with it in the middle of his stomach; he was still holding his sword so it was yanked out of me. I staggered a little and righted myself, he was laying on the floor about 40 feet from me and was unconscious, I walked over to him and sat down next to him and started to heal him as Itachi had shown me before all this had happened. He was conscious soon and sat up; he smiled at me and said he was sorry for doing that. "Diedera thought it would persuade you more to fight if I went after your boyfriend Itachi." I blushed and so did Itachi as he came up behind us, the leader came up and put his hand out for my head protector and took out a kuni. I realized what he was doing and grabbed it back. "Hey what are you doing?" I smiled and held out my old one, the one from the village hidden in the hills. "This is the one from my home village, the village hidden in the hills." Then I looked down at it, I had kept it perfectly oiled, not a scratch on it and now I was going to let this guy scratch a line through it. What was I thinking? It had the old design, wolves surrounding a moon flower and howling at the sky. It was the most beautiful design I had ever seen and I didn't want to let it get scratched but it was too late, he had already done it.


End file.
